Hetalia Music Drabble Challenge
by SoulsinAshes
Summary: Ten romance drabbles to ten different songs. Better than it sounds. USUK, PruCan, GerIta, Bulmania, Spamano, BelLiech, HongIce, DenNor


**Title: **Hetalia Music Drabble Challenge**  
>AuthorArtist:** SoulsinAshes**  
>Character(s) or Pairing(s): <strong>USUK (x2), PruCan (x2), GerIta, Bulmania (Bulgaria/Romania), Spamano, BelLiech, HongIce, DenNor**  
>Rating: <strong>T**  
>Warnings: <strong>Innuendos, swearing, suggestive content**  
>Summary:<strong> 10 romance drabbles, each one written to a song during the song.

Let it be known that I did cheat quite a bit during this. What this is is that you put your iPod (or iTunes, in my case) on shuffle and write to the song that pops up. You're done writing/typing when that song is over. However, I don't know every song on my iTunes because it is monitored by my mom rather than myself. So I kept clicking forward until I found a song I knew. I also finished up some thoughts after pausing the song when it was over.

I may do more of these if you like them. They actually were quite a bit of fun to do!

Some of these follow the mood of the song; others follow the lyrics. Enjoy!

_**hetalia**_

Knights of Cydonia – Muse

Alfred extended his hand to the Brit before him. "Need help, milady?" he asked with a stupid grin on his face.

Not like he could help it.

Arthur immediately turned beet red and turned away. "Milady? Who would you be talking to like that? I don't see any ladies around here."

"Ah, my apologies. You're more beautiful than the fairest of all ladies, so it must have slipped out."

"…Shut up."

"I see no reason to," Alfred sang. "Though maybe you could shut me up for me?"

"I… what?"

"Hmm, then again, maybe you just like hearing my voice, huh? I totally get that. I mean, what voice-" Alfred was quickly interrupted by an insistent pressing of lips on his.

"I get what you mean now, love."

"I'm happy you did, babe. Now do it again."

Arthur was all too happy to oblige Alfred's demand. "And not to rush you, but there's a bit of a problem stirring in Florida, I see. Want me to help you out there?"

"Hell to the yes."

_**hetalia**_

Babylon – David Gray

Matthew was just hanging around on a regular old Friday night, sitting in front of the TV, watching hockey, and eating pancakes. Preferably with maple syrup.

At least, that's what Matthew thought would happen. But he forgot to factor Gilbert into the equation. Wild, erratic Gilbert.

The one he loved without question, without exception.

So his Friday night went from as planned to seeing Gilbert with his sexy smirk in front of his face and cuddling up on the couch.

The whole pancakes thing was the same, though.

Gilbert was absolutely incurable. Insufferable, insane, but absolutely _perfect._

How lucky Matthew was to have fallen for such a guy.

_**hetalia**_

Zyuppun no Koi – Rin Kagamine

Feliciano was happier than normal. And incredibly nervous.

Finally, he was going on a date with Ludwig.

Ludwig.

Oh, how he loved that name. The name of the tall, muscular, shy, wonderful German he'd fallen in love with during their time together in the World Wars.

After he'd brushed his hair (and teeth: you can't be too safe when it comes to matters of the heart) and checked again to make sure that yes, his shirt did go with his pants and no, it wasn't too formal, he heard the doorbell ring.

Dashing downstairs to open the door, there stood Ludwig, looking absolutely, stunningly handsome.

As per always.

The German coughed nervously.

"Ready to go?"

_**hetalia**_

Someday – TWEWY OST

Vlad was overjoyed.

But that was to be expected.

Because whenever Vlad is with Viktor, he's always, _always,_ at his happiest.

Especially since the two had started dating recently.

It took forever and a week, but Viktor finally accepted his own feelings towards Vlad (begrudgingly, he says to add) and agreed to go out with the hyperactive Romanian.

Let it be noted that Elizabeta hates Vlad.

But she's calling a truce for now.

As long as she gets a lot of great pictures of the two.

_**hetalia**_

The Chemicals Between Us – Bush

Lovino…

Holy god.

He looked _amazing._ And he _always_ looks fantastic.

So what's the change?

Well, he's kind of wearing leather skinnies.

That hug his ass _just so_.

Antonio is tempted to just snatch Lovino up and ravish him right then and there…

Oh, wait.

That's _exactly_ what he did.

And those skinnies were the first things to hit the floor.

_**hetalia**_

Smooth – Santana

It was fucking hot in Canada.

_Well,_ Gilbert thought, _it's about time the weather realized how fucking hot Mattie was._

He also thought that it didn't have to do it this drastically. His sweat was rolling down his forehead in strands of beads, threatening to drop to the leather armrest of the couch he was currently sprawled out on. You could've made a necklace of the things.

Finally he'd had enough. Gilbert discarded his shirt and rolled over to his back. _Whatever, right? Give Mother Nature a show if she demands it._

Matthew was shamelessly watching from the other room. _I should turn my thermostat up more often,_ he thought, _if it produces results this wonderful._

_**hetalia**_

Rock This Town – Stray Cats

Usually Alfred listened to current music. Maybe 90's if he were feeling nostalgic. Even then, that was rare.

So you can imagine Arthur's surprise when he heard Stray Cats, of all bands, coming from Alfred's radio today.

It wasn't a particularly special day. Not at all. It wasn't Alfred's birthday or an anniversary of any sort.

But lo and behold, there's Alfred, dancing to 60's music in his living room.

And one glance in Arthur's direction tells him he's joining him rather soon.

And before the Brit could even react, Alfred had him in his arms, looping and twisting his body this way and that, swinging and swaying, spinning and hopping all over the place.

And Arthur decides that the spontaneous nature of Alfred is one of the things he loves most about him.

_**hetalia**_

Mercy – Duffy

Natalya has just plain given up.

Lily has her wrapped around her little finger, and as much as Natalya has attempted to struggle, she eventually has to succumb.

Today was a perfect example of that.

"Please, Natalya?"

"You know I really don't want to," the Belarusian replied with a sigh.

"But you'd look so pretty in it! Can you please wear it?"

"Why do you want me to?"

"It'd mean a lot to me! Please?"

Natalya sighed; once again, she'd lost.

"Fine," she sighed, taking the bikini swimsuit out of Lily's hands and heading to the closet. She stopped abruptly and called behind her, "You'd better wear one, too."

"Of course!" Lily chirped. "I've already got it on!"

_**hetalia**_

SexyBack – Justin Timberlake

This was just unfair.

Li was already the epitome of sexy.

Add Justin Timberlake, and guh, how is Emil supposed to maintain his composure?

Simple: he doesn't.

Li was singing the song with some (okay, a lot of) flirty glances in Emil's direction and slow, teasing movements, just _testing_ him.

"Fuck you," Emil muttered.

"You sure you're up for it?"

_**hetalia**_

Elevation – U2

There aren't a lot of other places I'd rather be than on a cliff with a breathtaking view of the land and sea beyond.

There's no one I'd rather be there with than Matthias.

Just don't tell him _that._ His ego is big enough as it is.

But I suppose I can indulge it for a few moments.

If ever I've been down and in a bad mood, guess who's there with hugs, kisses, laughs, and a grin that shouldn't be possible to put on someone's face?

Take a wild guess. I dare you.

Yup, it's that stupid Dane.

And no matter what it is, he always puts me and my opinions higher than everyone else's.

Not that I think I deserve it, but… it's kinda sweet of him.

…But like I said, don't tell him I said any of this!


End file.
